Devenir papa ou le début d'une catastrophe?
by Hanahi-chan
Summary: Etre papa… Qui aurait crut que cela arriverait un jour à notre Naruto préféré ? Comment s'occuper d'une si petite chose, fragile et mignonne ? Personne ne le sait… Mais lui, il a trouvé le moyen : Le guide du papa parfait !


_**Voilà un petit one-shot sur notre Naruto favoris!!!**_

A lala, je mourrai d'envie de l'écrire! Elle m'est venue comme ça, un soir, avant de m'endormir... Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais la nuit m'inspire!!!

C'est pareil avec mes dessins... Je les dessines la nuit! XD Allez savoir...

Enfin, d'ailleurs pour cette occasion j'ai fait un dessin qui correspond à ce one-shot. J'espère qu'il vous plaira!!!

Même si c'est un peu long, je veux que vous lisiez tout pour mieux comprendre la fin? Ok!

Bonne lecture!

*****************************************

Le 17 août, le village était en fête. Pourquoi ? Eh bien, le Rokudaime de Konoha, Naruto Uzumaki venait de devenir papa. Papa d'un petit garçon du nom de Minato, il a les yeux de sa mère mais il possède déjà le caractère de son père… celons les dire de son parrain et de sa marraine. Le Hokage n'y prête pas attention, et préfère admirer son fils, et commençant déjà à parler d'entraînement comme si cette toute petite chose venant de naître pouvait y comprendre quelque chose. Lorsque sa femme, Hinata Hyuuga, est sortie de l'hôpital, elle dut tout de suite se remettre au travail, en tant que chef du clan Hyuuga. Alors elle laissa la garde de son fils à son mari… Mais il y avait bien quelque chose qu'elle avait oublié… Son mari était le ninja le plus imprévisible de Konoha, et s'il y avait bien une chose qu'il ne comprenait pas, après les sentiments amoureux évidemment, c'était comment pouvait bien marcher « ces machins là » ?

Il trouva vite la solution, en passant faire les courses au supermarché, d'ailleurs, tous les habitants le regardaient dans le supermarché comme une véritable bête de foire. Il acheta le livre, assez connu pour son auteur, lui-même psychologue spécialisé pour l'éducation des enfants : Mr Babyborn, ce livre s'appelait donc : « Le guide du papa parfait, ou comment s'occuper d'un nouveau née en 7 leçons ». Il partit alors dans la lecture de ce livre, tout en continuant sa vie d'avant et commençant sa nouvelle vie de l'autre…

1°) Nourrir le bébé.

_Commencez tout d'abord par le biberon : remplir de lait en poudre pour nourrissons (respectez les doses prescrites), mélanger à du lait tiède (ni trop chaud, ni trop froid) et tester la température en goûtant le liquide; ensuite prenez le dans vos bras, mettez un petit bavoir, sans trop serrer le nœud, assoyez vous tranquillement quelque part et faîtes boire doucement votre petit protégé. _

Naruto regarda son fils, jusqu' alors couché dans son berceau. Il prépara le biberon du mieux qu'il put. Lorsqu'il goûta, il trouva que cette mixture avait un goût horriblement amer et il se dit qu'on ne pouvait pas donner ça à un bébé, alors il regarda la boîte de lait en poudre… et ce n'était pas du lait en poudre mais de la farine ! Alors il recommençât toute l'action, et sans se tromper cette fois. Le lait était à bonne température, mais il voulut goûter pour s'assurer que le lait n'était pas périmé. Lorsqu'il goûta, il trouva ce goût extrêmement agréable, bien plus agréable que des grumeaux de farine. Et sans s'en rendre compte il avait bu le biberon en entier !!!

Alors une fois de plus il recommençât ses faits et gestes et refit pour la troisième fois, un simple biberon de lait. Il mit le bavoir au petit Minato, pas encore très éveillé tout en le disposant confortablement dans ses bras, et lui donna enfin à manger.

Cette première leçon lui semblait réussie, jusqu'à ce que Minato se m'êtes à pleurer…

-Mais qu'est-ce que t'as mon bébé ?! S'écria Naruto inquiet en tournant comme un fou les pages de son livre.

_Après que le biberon soit finit, portez votre bébé et donnez lui de petites tapes (*) pour faire sortir les ros. _

Naruto prit Minato face à lui, et commença à lui donner de petites tapes sur le ventre… Sauf que là… ça fit l'effet inverse… Minato ne rota pas seulement… Il recracha tous son déjeuné sur la magnifique cape de Hokage de son papa débutant.

Et c'est seulement après que Naruto remarqua l'astérix indiquant ceci : _Donnez lui de petites tapes dans le dos en vous appuyant sur votre épaule. _

2°) Lui faire faire la sieste.

_Il est capital pour un bébé d'avoir un maximum d'heures de sommeil. C'est pourquoi il existe la sieste. Ce moment permet à votre enfant de se reposer une bonne partie de l'après midi et ainsi, il sera en bonne santé. Couchez le dans son berceau et chantez lui une berceuse jusqu'à ce qu'il s'endorme. Il faut qu'il ressente une présence douce et aimante autour de lui._

Naruto commence alors à chanter une berceuse, mais, son truc a lui, ce n'était pas de chanter des berceuses. Pour lui, son truc, c'était de taper sur l'ennemi… Alors vous imaginez bien Naruto chanter avec une voix assez grave, et fixant son fils, afin de voir s'il ne dormait pas. Le petit Minato entend la voix grave de son père… et il se met à pleurer… ne sentant aucune présence « douce et aimante » aux alentours. Naruto arrêtes alors de chanter… et il décide finalement de mettre un CD que Sakura avait offert à Hinata pendant sa grossesse. Naruto ne connaissait pas ce compositeur… Un Mozart sortit d'on ne sait où.

-Ça doit être celui qui a inventé la mozzarella, encore un italien vendeur de fromage qui se met à la musique ! Se dit Naruto.

Il mit alors le CD, et s'assit à côté du berceau attendant patiemment que cette boîte à cris s'endorme. Petit à petit, Uzumaki junior, ferma ses paupières… et s'endormit. Il sortit de la chambre et s'affala dans le canapé. Naruto continuait de lire son livre du papa parfait, lorsque soudain, Minato se remit à pleurer.

Papa Uzumaki s'empressa de le rejoindre, et il regarda dans le berceau. Minato avait ses petits yeux remplis de larmes, et chacune d'elles venaient glissées sur ses petites joues roses. Il avait perdu sa « tétette ». Naruto lui remit dans la bouche et quitta la pièce à nouveau, après être sur qu'il dormait.

Deux minutes plus tard, les cris et les pleurs sont de retour… sa peluche est tombée. Ensuite, il a la bouche sèche et Naruto lui donne donc quelques gorgées d'eau. Et après… C'est une chaîne sans fin. Le papa en herbe est fatigué de tout ses aller-retour… il y va une dernière fois et jette un regard suppliant à son fils :

-Mon bébé… S'il te plaît… fait plaisir à papa… et fait un gros dodo…

Minato regarde son père et cesse ses pleurs, ses yeux sont encore fermés et pourtant, Naruto a l'impression qu'il le regarde. Et c'est alors que le petit protégé se met à tendre les bras et à les bouger dans tous les sens. Naruto sourit, il tend à son tour les bras et prend ce petit paquet. Il l'emmène avec lui dans le canapé, s'allonge et le pose sur son ventre. Petit à petit, le sommeil les gagne, et les deux Uzumaki s'endorment, plongeant dans le pays des rêves merveilleux.

3°) Trouver un nouveau rythme.

_Pour aligner travail et maison, il faut d'abord être sur de pouvoir confié son bébé à la bonne personne. Vous devez recommencer à travailler ? Bien. Mais d'abord, réfléchissez, et s'est a vous de vous adaptez au rythme de votre bébé. Il faut savoir qu'un bébé à besoin d'espace. Il ne doit pas être considéré comme le centre du monde où il ne pourra pas s'épanouir pleinement. C'est pourquoi, retravailler va aider à son développement. _

Voilà deux jours que Naruto n'a pas travaillé, il avait fait ça pour aider Hinata, mais il ne peut pas s'arrêter plus. Il faut qu'il s'occupe de son village. Malheureusement, Hinata doit régler encore quelques différents au sein de son clan, alors elle ne peut pas garder Minato. D'ailleurs, c'est vraiment dur pour elle, elle ne supporte plus d'être séparée de son bébé, mais ses obligations lui barres la route. Naruto lui a bien fait comprendre qu'il ne lui en voulait pas, et qu'il s'occuperait de leur fils. Hinata a entièrement confiance en lui, surtout depuis qu'un soir elle est rentrée à la maison en tombant sur le fils et le père faisant une sieste dans le canapé. Même si eux aussi, en ce moment, n'ont pas le temps de se voir, débordés et épuisés.

Naruto décide d'emmener Minato dans son bureau, après tout, son fils ne l'ennuiera pas. Enfin… C'est ce qu'il croyait…

-Naruto… Qu'est-ce que ton fils fait ici ? Demanda Konohamaru accompagné de Moegi et Udon.

-Euh… Hé hé ! En faite je ne voulais pas le confier à Sakura car j'estimais qu'elle avait déjà fort à faire avec son propre bébé… et comme Hinata doit régler quelques trucs… je me suis dit, pourquoi ne pas l'emmener avec moi… Répliqua Naruto.

Moegi s'était approchée du petit lit et regarda Minato.

-Il est tellement mignon !!! ^////^ S'exclama-t-elle.

-Il tient ça de son père ! dit Naruto en haussant la tête.

-Mais bien sur… Bon, Moegi, on n'est pas là pour regarder la progéniture de Naruto… Grogna Konohamaru, légèrement mal à l'aise.

-De toute façon, dès qu'il est question de « bébé », tu te renfermes sur toi-même. Dit Moegi.

-Pas du tout !

-Si !

-Bon sa suffit ! Cria Naruto. Chhhhuuut !!! Voilà votre mission, disparaissez d'ici avant que je ne vous dégrade au rand de genin pour avoir faillit briser les tympans de mon fils ! Et en pour, je vous ferez laver les toilettes publics jusqu'à vos vieux os !!!

Ils sortirent tout les trois du bureau, Moegi et Konohamaru continuant leur dispute dans la discrétion. Mais Naruto ne resta pas tranquille longtemps car Sasuke venait de prendre la suite.

-Qu'est-ce tu veux toi ? Grogna Naruto sur les nerfs.

-Parles moi encore une fois comme ça et tu va connaître l'horrible destinée de ceux qui ont osés provoquer un Uchiwa… Dit Sasuke.

-Ok… Ok…. Bon, qu'est-ce qui amène mon cher chef des services de l'ordre ici ? Dit le Rokudaime avec un accent pour se la jouer politesse.

-Rien de spécial… Dit Sasuke d'un ton monotone.

-Quoi ?! Tu viens me voir pour me dire que tu n'as rien à me dire !?

-Hn.

-Génial…

-Pourquoi ton fils est ici ?

-C'est pas vrai qu'est-ce que vous avez tous avec cette question ?

-A vrai dire, comment ne pas le remarquer avec l'odeur qui circule dans ton bureau…

Naruto renifla et se pinça le nez en s'écriant :

-C'est pas vrai !!! Sasuke, t'aurais pu te retenir quand même !

-C'est pas moi !

-Ouai, Ouai… C'est peut-être mon petit Minato aussi ? C'est qu'un petit être inoffensif ! J'aurai honte à ta place ! Osais l'accuser alors qu'il est si saint et pure…

-Bah pas de l'intérieur en tout cas ! Je crois qu'il faut que tu lui changes sa couche… Dit Sasuke.

-Comment on fait ça ?! S'exclama Naruto incrédule.

-C'est pas vrai… Soupira Sasuke.

Les deux meilleurs amis se regardèrent, et ils regardèrent le petit Minato, allongé dans son lit… Si Shikamaru avait était là, il aurait certainement dit : « Dans quelle galère vous êtes vous encore fourrés ? ».

4°) Changer sa couche.

_Comme tout être vivant, il y des choses naturelles chez un bébé. Mais, étant encore incapable de faire quelques gestes simples, comme aller aux toilettes, on a inventé les couches pour régler ce problème. Evidemment, il faut les changer régulièrement. _

_Allongez votre enfant sur une surface plate et dégagée sur une serviette de bain ou tout autre protection. Enlevé lui ses vêtements et commencez à arracher les rabats situés sur chacun des côtés de la couche du bébé. _

Naruto allongea donc Minato sur son bureau, étant la seule surface plate de la pièce. Naruto avait absolument tenu à la présence de Sasuke pour l'aider, étant lui-même papa d'une petite fille, il devait si connaître… selon Naruto.

-J'y connais rien moi ! Je laisse Sakura s'en charger de ces choses là ! C'est ton fils ! Gueulait Sasuke en tentant de partir.

-Reste ! C'est un ordre de ton Hokage et un supplice de ton meilleur ami !!! S'il te plaît !!! Criait Naruto en lui tirant sa manche pour le retenir.

-Bon… D'accord… D'accord…

-Tu as dut observer comment Sakura faisait non ? Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué ! Se rassurait l'Hokage en déshabillant Minato.

Sasuke avait sortit les lingettes, des couches propres et du talque.

-Dans le livre ils disent de détacher « les rabats » de la couche… C'est quoi ce charabia ? Grogna Naruto.

-Qu'est-ce que j'en sais moi !? Dit le brun. Tiens, ça doit être ça là…

Naruto tira sur une languette mais celle –ci ne voulait pas se décoller de sa prise… Le petit Minato devait sentir la colère monter de son père car il commençait à faire la grimace. Le Rokudaime se mit à tirer… tirer… Et SCRATCH !!!

Il avait arraché plus d'une partie de la couche, cette partie s'était collée contre une fenêtre…

-Aaaaah !!!! C'est horrible ! S'écria Sasuke en se bouchant le nez.

-Aaah !!! Cria Naruto à son tour en vacillant. Ça put !!!

Uzumaki junior affichait un petit air satisfait, même s'il ne comprenait rien à la scène de torture qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

-Comment elles font pour supporter ces odeurs !!! Se demanda Naruto se pinçant le nez et prenant un stylo pour enlever la couche de sous Minato (du moins ce qu'il en restait…).

-A vrai dire, que Hinata arrive à supporter cette odeur ne m'étonne pas… comme tu te laves tous les 3 jours… du mois ! Ajouta Sasuke.

-Hey ! N'importe quoi ! Je me lave 3 fois par semaines ! Rectifia le blond. C'est plutôt toi qui devrais te demander comment Sakura fait pour supporter ces odeurs ! Car tu vas plus souvent en mission que moi…. Alors… Tu dois puer la transpiration !!!

-Pas du tout ! Je me lave moi Monsieur !!! Se défendit l'Uchiwa.

Et ils continuèrent leur besogne… enfin, ça c'était leur point de vue. Mais changer une couche s'avérait être plus compliqué qu'ils ne le pensaient… Naruto renversa le talque et Sasuke utilisa plus de la moitié du paquet de lingettes afin d'essuyer la tache de son tee-shirt sur lequel Minato c'était soulagé. Et le plus catastrophique c'est qu'une fois qu'ils eurent terminés, ils remarquèrent qu'ils avaient mis la couche à l'envers.

5°) Faire une promenade en famille.

_Après de si dures journées, vous méritez bien de changer d'air. Malheureusement, vous vouliez un enfant ? Eh bien, la vie de papa parfait continue, emmenez votre enfant en poussette faire une promenade dans le parc, cela ne pourra que lui être positif. Et n'oubliez pas de prendre votre femme avec vous, votre vie de couple doit elle aussi continuer avec cet heureux évènement en cadeau._

Naruto et Hinata avaient pris la poussette pour faire une promenade tous les trois dans le parc. Evidemment, Naruto avait eut cette idée grâce à son magnifique guide du papa parfait. Hinata avait approuvé cette idée, elle trouvait Naruto très compréhensif ces derniers temps. Elle était heureuse de le voir aux petits soins envers leur fils. Elle avait finalement réalisée son rêve avec celui qu'elle aimait depuis tellement longtemps. Ils marchaient côte à côte, se racontant leur semaine, tandis que le petit Minato jouait avec une peluche. Ils décidèrent de profiter du beau temps en s'allongeant tous les trois dans l'herbe.

Naruto et Hinata parlaient de tout et de rien, et petit à petit, avec la douce chaleur qui les enveloppait, ils s'assoupirent. Ils avaient tous les deux passaient une dure semaine…

Mais lorsqu'ils se réveillèrent… Quelqu'un manquait à l'appel…

-Naruto !? Naruto !? Où est Minato !? S'exclama Hinata en secouant Naruto pour le réveiller.

-Hina chérie… Bavait Naruto dans son sommeil.

-Imbécile ! Ce n'est pas le moment !!! Minato a disparut !!! S'écria Hinata en lui renversant le biberon d'eau du bébé sur la figure.

-Heiiiinn ?!!! S'écria à son tour le blond se relevant d'un bond.

-Mon dieu… Mon bébé ! Pleurait Hinata.

-Ce n'est rien mon amour… il… il doit pas être loin… Dit Naruto en prenant la main de son épouse. Il ne marche pas encore…

Naruto et Hinata se séparèrent. Naruto appela toutes les forces des services spéciaux présent à Konoha pour retrouver son fils. Il chercha, renversant tous sur son passage et lorsqu'il arriva près du marchand de glace… Il crut qu'il allait tuer quelqu'un…

-Kiba !!! Cria Naruto.

-Oh ! Salut mec ! Alors comme ça tu te promènes aussi en famille ? Demanda l'homme chien.

-Salut Naruto. Dit Ino.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec MON fils !!!!???? S'écria Naruto.

En effet, Minato était dans l'herbe à côté avec Endo, le fils d'Ino et Kiba, a peine plus vieux que Minato (à quelques mois d'écart, il est de mars).

-Ah ! Désolé, on l'a prit avec nous, mais on vous a laissait un mot dans la poussette. Affirma Kiba. Comme vous dormiez paisiblement avec Hinata, et que Minato, votre pauvre bébé, semblait s'ennuyer… On l'a prit avec nous ! Comme je suis son parrain, j'ai le droit moi aussi d'en profiter non ?

-C'est vrai. Dit Ino. Naruto, tu es vraiment incorrigible, on ne peut pas te confier la présence d'un enfant…

-Hey ! J'étais pas tout seul ! Y avait Hinata avec moi ! Rugit Naruto en récupérant son fils.

-Oui, mais elle, elle travaille. Dit Ino.

Naruto préféra l'ignorer. C'est alors qu'il se rappela de quelque chose… oh juste une chose insignifiante… Il avait fait déplacé toutes les forces de Konoha pour retrouver son fils qui n'était qu'avec son parrain. Une fois de plus, notre papa parfait avait montré la force de son amour… mais avec très peu de modérations…

6°) Jouer avec son enfant.

_Pour participer au bon développement de votre bébé, rien de tel que l'éveil. Jouer avec lui à des jeux, cela renforcera par la même occasion vos liens entre père et fils._

Naruto avait installé une couverture sur le sol pour disposer plein de jouets dessus. Il y posa ensuite Minato et s'assit à côté de lui. Il prit un ours en peluche et le montra à Minato.

-Bonjour bébé Minato, je suis Teddy, tu veux jouer avec moi ? Demanda Naruto avec une voix bizarre.

Minato fixa son père avec de grands yeux étonnés. Il tendit le bras, prit l'ourson et le lança plus loin.

-D'accord… Soupira Naruto.

Il prit alors les cubes et commença à faire des constructions sous le regard admiratif de son fils. Il avait fait une pyramide et il voulait faire participer Minato.

-Regarde mon chéri ce qu'il a fait papa ! C'est beau hein ? Demanda Naruto tout fier de lui.

Minato regarda la pyramide, il prit un cube du dessous et la magnifique construction s'écroula comme un château de cartes.

Uzumaki junior fit un petit « oh » avec sa bouche et Naruto regarda tristement le tas de cubes…

-C'est pas possible… Se lamenta-t-il. Qu'est- ce que je vais faire de toi moi hein ?

Minato releva ses yeux vers son père. Naruto sourit et se mit les mains sur son visage.

-Il est où papa ? Demanda Naruto.

Il enleva brusquement ces mains et s'exclama avec un immense sourire :

-Ah le voilà !!!

Minato rit aux éclats. Naruto continua quelques minutes et remarqua qu'il était l'heure du goûté, il alla donc à la cuisine. Et aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître il sentit quelque chose lui tirer le pantalon. Il baissa les yeux et remarqua que c'était Minato qui l'avait suivit.

-Pa… Pa ! S'exclama Minato avec un sourire.

Naruto ouvrit de grands yeux ronds et s'écria en portant Minato dans ses bras :

-Tu as dit « papa » !!! Tu as dit « papa » !!! Ton premier mot !!!!

Le Rokudaime jetait son fils dans les airs, et celui-ci rigolait. Aujourd'hui, le petit Uzumaki avait dit son premier mot, et au plus grand bonheur de ses parents, il avait appelait son papa parfait.

7°) Vie de famille, vie de couple. 

_Pour un jeune couple, l'arrivée d'un bébé est peut-être dure au début, mais l'important est de ne jamais baisser les bras et que dans n'importe qu'elle situation, votre amour surmonte n'importe quel obstacle. En parallèle, il ne faut pas hésiter à solliciter de l'aide de son entourage. Les mères, les sœurs, les amies, les voisines ayant déjà eut un bébé peuvent aussi constituer un soutien. On s'en sort bien mieux en tant que parents quand on mise sur la solidarité, quand on ne se renferme pas sur sa petite cellule familiale._

Depuis quelques mois déjà, Naruto et Hinata tentaient désespérément de faire marcher le petit Minato, mais sans succès. Une soirée était organisé pour l'anniversaire des 1 ans des jumeaux de Neji et Tenten : Fuji et Shiika. Tout le monde était présent avec leur petite famille. Naruto, Hinata, Sakura et Sasuke étaient assis à la même table.

-Depuis quelques jours, Asa marche toute seule ! Dit Sakura avec un sourire.

-C'est vrai ? Demanda Hinata. C'est super ! Enfin, maintenant il va falloir que vous la suiviez à la trace !

-Surtout qu'elle est aussi rapide que son père ! Dit Sasuke avec un sourire fier.

-Eh ben moi, Minato il a dit « papa » ! Lança Naruto avec un air de défit à son meilleur ami.

-Ah ! Moi, elle a dit « maman » en premier ! Ajouta Sakura.

-La chance… Soupira Hinata. J'aimerai bien que mon petit ange me dise maman… ou qu'il marche.

-Ça viendra. Dit Sakura.

-Viens faire un câlin à tonton Naruto ! Dit Naruto à la petite Asa.

-…

La petite Asa, aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux verts, voulait aller jouer avec les autres enfants. Elle regarda Naruto et tourna les yeux, qu'est-ce qu'il avait lui à la regarder comme ça ? Avec Minato, ils avaient presque juste un mois d'écart. Sakura la posa par terre et la laissa gambader jusqu'aux autres enfants.

-Elle a le même caractère que son père et sa mère… Chuchote Naruto.

-Pardon ?! Demandèrent les deux concernés.

Minato regarda Asa s'éloigner. Il commença à taper du pied sur les genoux de son père pour qu'il le laisse descendre.

-Aïe ! Minato arrêtes ! Grogna Naruto. Si tu savais marcher, tu pourrais y aller, mais comme tu es trop feignant pour ça !

-Laisse-le y aller… Dit Hinata. Accompagne-le.

-Pf… Souffla Naruto.

Il posa Minato au sol, en le tenant par les mains et se leva. Mais il se prit le pied dans la nappe et manqua de tomber, il avait lâché la main de Minato… Et c'est alors qu'il tenait pour la première fois debout tout seul, et encore plus incroyable, il marcha, se dirigeant avec détermination vers Asa. Il marchait !!!

Sasuke, Sakura, Hinata et Naruto ouvrirent de grand yeux : Minato Uzumaki marchait tout seul ! Il évitait tant bien que mal les invités et marchait certes un peu de traviole, mais il avait réussi et il avait atteint son but.

-Il marche ! S'écrièrent Hinata et Sakura avec un immense sourire.

-Grâce à moi ! S'écria l'Hokage.

-Non… Grâce à ma fille. Rectifia Sasuke.

Naruto lança un regard noir à son meilleur ami et éclata de rire.

Il se rassoit et regarde Hinata, elle lui sourit. Ce petit garçon qui joue, tranquillement, sous le regard veilleur de ses parents.

_Maintenant que vous êtes le papa parfait, restez le, jusqu'à ce qu'un jour, votre enfant prenne la suite._

Quelques années plus tard…

Une tornade blonde court à travers tout Konoha, les villageois ne la connaissent que trop bien… Minato Uzumaki. C'est devenu un homme maintenant, un grand ninja, bientôt aussi fort que son père : Le Rokudaime Hokage.

-Yo Pa' ! S'écrit le jeune homme en entrant avec fracas dans le bureau de son père.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux l'emmerdeur ? Grogna son père qui était en réunion avec tous les clans du village. Tu es obligé de venir me déranger à chaque fois où il ne le faut pas ? Qu'elle honte…

-Non mais c'est super, giga, méga important papa! Se défend Minato. Salut tout le monde !

Tous les chefs des clans de Konoha saluent l'héritier Uzumaki. Ils sont tous là : Shikamaru Nara, Kiba Inusuka, Sasuke Uchiwa, Shino Aburame, Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka et surtout sa mère Hinata Hyuuga qui lui lance un regard lui disant qu'il n'a pas à être là.

-Bien, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Naruto d'un ton las.

-Eh bien… Il s'approche de son père comme pour lui confier un secret.

-Si c'est important… Dis le à haute voix. Rectifia Naruto.

-Ok, ok… Dit Minato. Mais tu l'auras voulut…

Le jeune blond regarde Sasuke et commence :

-Voilà, j'ai plus d'argent pour inviter Asa à manger ce soir, alors tu pourrais me dépanner car ce soir c'est super important pour nous deux…. Et il faut que ce soit parfait… Tu sais je t'en avais déjà parlé et tu avais dit qu'on était près pour passer le cap… ça fait déjà un bout de temps que je sors avec Asa et …

Naruto fait les gros yeux et se met à trembler. Sasuke active son Sharingan et commence à dégainer son katana en se levant d'un bon de sa chaise.

-Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire à ma fille ?!!! S'écrit l'Uchiwa en donnant des coups de katanas que Minato évite facilement avant de sauter par la fenêtre en criant :

-Désolé Sasuke-san, mais c'est la vie !!! Merci papa et bisous maman !

Naruto tente de calmer Sasuke et celui-ci lui lance alors un regard à vous glacer le sang…

-TOI !!! Alors comme ça tu oses dire à ton fils de faire des choses avec ma fille !!!! Je vais te découper en rondelles et ensuite je te donnerai aux chiens de Kakashi !!!

La bataille ne fait que commencer… pendant ce temps, le jeune Uzumaki retrouve sa dulcinée.

-Pourquoi mon père et ton père se disputent ? Qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait ? Demande Asa.

-Rien, rien… Répond Minato avec un sourire. Et je crois que Sasuke-san veut refaire l'éducation de mon père.

-Tu es exactement comme ton père… Soupire Asa.

-Comme toi… Qu'est-ce tu veux… J'ai juste suivit son exemple. Répond le blond.

Et s'est ainsi que les deux amoureux quittèrent la tour principale, se rappelant que leurs pères étaient vraiment des « papas parfait » même s'ils créaient toujours des catastrophes en tout genre.

*********************************

_**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a plut?**_

Moi, j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, pour la première fois, j'ai envoyé en fichier je sais pas quoi! lol

Enfin, j'espère que vous avez compris l'essentiel... Si un jour vous avez des enfants... Utilisez le guide de Mr Babyborn! XD Super le nom hein?

Merci et lachez des coms!!!


End file.
